


Imagine your girlfriend comes home one night with a surprise.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, F/F, Fpreg, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine your girlfriend comes home one night with a surprise.

She tells you to wait in the bedroom while she gets ready in the bathroom. Your body thrums with anticipation, she always has the best ideas. You lay naked on the bed, lazily rubbing your clit. The bathroom door opens and you sit upright. Your jaw drops. A strapon hangs from the open zip of her jeans. Your pussy clenches at the thought of what’s to come. She saunters over to the bed and you yank her down on top of you. She kisses you hungrily and you claw at her back, your legs coming up to wrap around her hips.

She uses both hands to squeeze and twist your nipples. Your gasps and moans are endless at this point. She starts sucking at your collarbone and you reach down to grap hold of the dildo. You gasp loudly. It feels so real. You feel her smirk against your neck. Eventually she moves down to lick at your opening. Your dripping so much a puddle starts to form on the sheets. She used one hand back and forth on your tits and the other to rub against your clit. She continues to lick you furiously. Your body is jerking back and forth and with a shout you come, gently squirting against your lover’s face.

She licks around her own mouth and smiles down at you. Your entire body feels like it’s on fire and pleasure courses through your body. You can’t wait any more. “Fuck me,” you beg. She strokes the strapon as she teases it against your entrance. Your buck your hips against it. She finally starts to push it into you. You moan, it feels amazing; it’s bigger than it looks. She continues to press into you until you can feel her hips against your ass. You feel so full, once she starts moving you think your belly might bulge out. She slowly slides until only the head is in and then pistons it back into you.

You shout and your throat starts to hurt. You grasp the bed sheets tightly in your hands as your girlfriend fucks you fast and hard. You’re so sensitive and you feel like you might come again. You arch your back and she’s hitting your sweet spot. You come again clenching tightly around the strapon. You know you’re saying something but your words are slurred. Everything feels electric, you’re in a haze.

You snap out of it when you feel your lover moan lewdly. Her eyes are dark and her mouth is wide open. And then you feel it. A wet warmth inside of you, seemingly coming from the dildo. Wow, you think. It must be one of those ones that has fake cum. But your girlfriend is still moaning and cum is still entering you. It feels so good. You’re filled even more than before. The stream inside of you ends after a moment and then she has gone quiet, leaning against your body. She’s moving her hips lazily and you’re oversensitized. You gasp and wiggle your hips.

She finally looks into your eyes and grins. You look down at where your still being fucked and realize that it’s not a dildo. There is nothing holding it to her body. Your girlfriend has a dick. She laughs evilly and removes herself from you. The head of her cock is wet with come, the foreskin pulled back. She flips you over so your head is pressed into the pillow, on your knees with your ass held high. She enters you without warning, fucking you harder than before. You can feel her come sloshing around in your belly and you moan. You don’t know how any of this happened but in the moment you couldn’t care less.

She fucks you nonstop for hours. You are a quivering mess but she keeps going. You’ve come more times than you can count. She comes about every twenty minutes, her stream of warmth lasting for a few minutes. Your belly has started to bloat and it feels tight. At one point she pauses and you think she says, “It’s working.” But you can’t be sure. Your nipples are sore where they brush against the bed and your hips ache.

You don’t even notice anything until after she’s come once more. This time lasting longer than the rest, more cum filling you and your belly is hanging low enough that is brushes against the sheets. You gasp and get up on your hands. Your head hanging to look at your stomach. You’re huge. Your belly button is popped out and there are faint stretch marks across it. You look like you swallowed a watermelon. You think that there’s no way she came enough to fill your stomach that much. You try to twist around to question your lover but her movements start again.

The rhythm of her hips changes but never slows. Your opening feels wide and abused. Her cum and your juices drip down the inside of your thighs. Your nipples are hard and red. She comes one final time and turns you over onto your back. She remains inside of you, still hard. You look at her with worry. She smiles down at you. She says, “Don’t worry, with how much cum I put in you the baby should be out in no time.” You moan and you feel a kick within your stomach.

-A.B.B.


End file.
